Drabbles
by Srta D.E.S.A.B.U
Summary: Coletânea de drabbles Draco/Ginny – a maioria para o projeto Goodnight, Bad Morning 2.0 e 3.0, do fórum 6V.
1. Coragem

**Fic escrita para o projeto Goodnight, Bad Morning 2.0, do 6V. Ainda dá tempo de participar ;P**

**

* * *

**

**Citação: **_"A coragem é a primeira qualidade humana, pois garante todas as outras". (Aristóteles)_

**Coragem**

Era preciso coragem. _Sempre_ fora preciso coragem. Fora preciso coragem para dar os primeiros passos que a levariam ao salão principal, e, assim, ao banco do chapéu seletor. Fora preciso coragem olhar para Harry e não corar a cada segundo. Fora preciso coragem para mostrar que não era mais uma menininha estúpida para ele. Uma das coisas que a havia feito amadurecer – e deixado de ser a tal menininha estúpida – fora lidar com o diário de Tom Riddle. Fora preciso coragem para esquecê-lo e continuar com a vida.

Fora preciso coragem para ir até o Ministério e lutar contra os comensais. Fora preciso coragem ouvir aquelas palavras de Harry. Fora preciso toda a sua coragem para acreditar que a morte de Dumbledore significava algo – algo bom, e não que significasse que eles haviam perdido –, e que ainda havia esperança. Essa última coisa havia sugado a sua coragem, fazendo com que ela usasse a de outros para mantê-la.

Fora preciso coragem para enfrentar Malfoy todos esses anos. Não precisou da coragem para odiá-lo, mas sim para conseguir enxergá-lo com outros olhos – e isso havia sido muito difícil de não se temer ou repudiar. Fora preciso coragem ao admitir para si mesma que estava apaixonada, e fora preciso mais coragem ainda para admitir para Draco. Ah, e começar a chamá-lo de Draco havia custado um bom pedaço de coragem.

Fora preciso coragem na Guerra. Fora preciso coragem ao empunhar uma varinha contra outro ser humano, mesmo que este tivesse feito a sua escolha. Fora preciso _muita_ coragem matar alguém.

Fora preciso coragem para amparar Draco ao vê-lo estirado no chão de pedra, graças a um feitiço, sob olhares incrédulos dos seus amigos. Pensando melhor, não fora preciso coragem para aquilo. Fora preciso compaixão, preocupação, carinho. E foram esses sentimentos que a ajudaram quando ela se viu parada na porta dos Malfoy para se apresentar como namorada dele. Fora preciso coragem para tratá-los direito, e muito sangue frio ao ouvir as palavras duras de Lucius e ver o olhar horrorizado de Narcisa.

Agora, no momento em que menos precisaria de coragem, lá estava ela, buscando coragem dentro de si, sem encontrar o sentimento que a havia acompanhado a vida toda.

- Ginny? – murmurou Draco, nervoso.

Todos olhavam para onde os dois estavam, mais especificamente para ela, Ginny Weasley, enfiada em um vestido branco que pinicava – e, pensou ela, tirava toda a sua coragem.

Lembrou-se de todos os momentos corajosos de sua vida, e descobriu que, com Draco, ela não era corajosa. Não precisava ser. Não mais. Outros sentimentos vinham à tona quando ele estava por perto, fosse raiva, amor, desejo, carinho. E ele não projetava medo para que ela precisasse da coragem, muito pelo contrário. Ele dava a ela todo o amor, compaixão e um pouco de gelidez que ela queria – e precisava.

- Sim, eu aceito.

Draco sorriu. Agora tudo que ela precisava era de coragem para usar a lingerie que comprara para a lua-de-mel.

**

* * *

**

N/A: Não, eu não morri, como a dona Bárbara (BaahH) pensou xD

**Espero que tenham gostado e blá blá blá ;D**


	2. O bem, o mal e uma pitada de amor

**Fic escrita para projeto 'Goodnight, Bad Morning 2.0', do fórum 6V.

* * *

**

O bem, o mal e uma pitada de amor

"_Aquilo que se faz por amor está sempre além do bem e do mal" (Nietzsche)._

Bem e mal. Harry e Voldemort. Grifinórios e Sonserinos. Armada de Dumbledore e Comensais da morte. Weasleys e Malfoys.

Sempre foi assim, e para sempre será. No começo, o mal predomina. O bem fica aterrorizado, mas resolve agir. Ambos têm uma batalha sangrenta, de deixar os cabelos em pé. O mal perde. O herói tasca um beijo na mocinha. O vilão tem vontade de tascar um pé na bunda do herói. E assim a vida continua, com todos – os bonzinhos – vivendo felizes para sempre.

Mas, e se o bem se misturar com o mal? O que acontece? O vilão seqüestra a mocinha, e eles se apaixonam perdidamente? Como todos os outros, bonzinhos e malvados, irão reagir? Como o herói, o predestinado naturalmente para ficar com a mocinha, irá reagir? E quanto à reação da mocinha e do vilão?

É aí que o vilão chega a uma conclusão, e a mocinha o apóia. Dane-se. Dane-se o mundo, dane-se o bem e o mal, danem-se os bonzinhos e os malvados, dane-se o herói. Tudo que realmente importa para os dois é o amor. O amor entre eles.

E, convenhamos, o amor está _muito_ além do bem e do mal.

* * *

**N/A: Minha inspiração resolveu me presentear, he. E, falando em presentear: não, BaahH, este não é o seu presente. Ele ainda pode demorar pra vir (dica: começa com O, tem A no meio e termina com S! xD).**

**beijos pra todo mundo!**


	3. Nunca mais

**Nunca mais**

_"Nunca suponha igualdade de sentimentos" (Nietzsche)._

Viviam um romance secreto. Ok, não era bem um romance, eram apenas duas pessoas tendo um caso, sem nenhum sentimento em relação uma à outra.

Beijos eram trocados, mãos ousadas passeavam por corpos sedentos, gemidos pediam por mais. E eram raras as vezes em que esse mais não era dado.

Tudo ia perfeitamente bem. Ninguém desconfiava de nada, e ambos ficavam satisfeitos.

Até que um deles se descobriu apaixonado. Pelo jeito que reagiam quando estavam juntos, o sentimento era recíproco. Esperou até um momento oportuno para falar as três palavras que todo amante gostaria de ouvir: eu te amo.

Sabe o que recebeu em troca? Um grande pé na bunda, e palavras que alegavam gostar de outra pessoa.

Desde então, Draco Malfoy nunca mais se disse apaixonado por ninguém.


	4. A música

**A música**

"_E aqueles que foram vistos dançando foram julgados insanos por aqueles que não podiam escutar a música" (Nietzsche)._

Ninguém entendia. Como duas pessoas tão diferentes, com tudo para dar errado, estavam juntas, e convictas do que queriam?

Se ao menos fosse uma aposta, um jogo idiota que só se jogava por causa da reputação, até ia. Mas ninguém os havia forçado a absolutamente nada.

Quem sabe fosse por causa do fruto proibido. Ninguém os queria juntos – nem haviam _considerado_ essa remota possibilidade –, então eles estavam juntos. Não, aí eles seriam do contra. Ou era só para chocar e irritar as pessoas. Isso teria mais sentido, claro.

Os dois não se importaram com a pressão das famílias. Nem com chantagem do pior tipo se separaram. Era de acabar com os nervos de qualquer pai.

O pior de tudo era que, quando questionados ou abordados a respeito, só diziam uma única maldita frase: "E aqueles que foram vistos dançando foram julgados insanos por aqueles que não podiam escutar a música".


	5. Lágrima

**Lágrima**

_"É comum as mulheres estarem sob a impressão de que os homens estão muito mais apaixonados por elas do que eles realmente estão" (W. Somerset Maugham)_

A pequena gotinha de água salgada escapou dos olhos chocolates e rumou para os lábios finos e ressecados, que murmuravam "não acredito... Não acredito... Aquele imbecil...".

De lá, foi para o queixo trêmulo, tanto de raiva quanto de desespero pela difícil aceitação da cruel realidade.

O pescoço, que fora tão ardentemente beijado – e agora só ardia de dor – não foi esquecido.

Por fim, migrou para o peito, de onde, de baixo do bonito tecido azul, se encontrava um coração partido pela falta de paixão de Draco, que havia escolhido o sobrenome Malfoy em vez da suposta – e agora ex – namorada.

**

* * *

**

N/A: Drabble escrita para o GNBM 3.0, do 6v. Beijo para o povo gato da seção DG e o nosso futuro projeto com 200%, q.


	6. Sorriso

**Sorriso**

Não era bom se sentir daquele jeito. Ainda mais quando sabia que estava certo. Mas era preocupante ver que o filho não falava, não saía da cama e muito menos comia. Tudo o que fazia se resumia a manter um ar birrento na cara.

Ele poderia ficar anêmico, pegar gripe de dragão e morrer, mas não adiantava mandar que Narcissa falasse aquilo para o menino. Nem quando sua paciência estourou. Tudo o que ele fez foi fitar a janela enquanto o pai lhe dava uma bronca de dar medo até no comensal mais corajoso.

Lucius tentou de tudo: presentes, chantagem (emocional ou não), chamar os amigos mais próximos. Chamou até um medi-bruxo.

Mas o filho só voltou à normalidade quando Lucius chamou a menina Weasley para a Mansão.

Depois de todos os esforços para arrancá-la da vida de Draco, a única coisa que fez o menino viver novamente foi a nojentinha da simpatizante de sangue-ruins.

E aquele sentimento estranho chamado culpa só deixou o homem em paz quando o filho lhe dirigiu, depois de um tempo, o sorriso mais feliz do mundo, capaz de derreter o coração de Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A: Escrito para o projeto Broken Again, do fórum 6V.**


	7. Máscaras

**Máscaras**

Ginny sorriu. Depois de todo o sofrimento, de toda a dor, de todas as mentiras, finalmente podia ver Draco como ele realmente era. Sem todas as máscaras que cobriam seu rosto.

Finalmente, depois de batalhar para conseguir conquistar sua confiança, _finalmente_ podia olhar para o rosto magro e pálido de verdade, sem sentir desconfiança ou medo.

Não gostava de algumas coisas, claro. Se realmente quisesse, Draco poderia mudar a si mesmo. Ou pelo menos melhorar já estava ótimo.

Mas eram essas coisas que faziam dele o homem que era. E era o homem que ele era que ela amava.

* * *

**N/A:** Drabble escrita para o projeto relâmpago Máscaras e Fantasias, da seção DG do fórum 6v. Minha participação ;)


End file.
